The Legend of Tarzan (film)
The Legend of Tarzan is an American action-adventure film release in 2016 that draw upon the fictional character created by Edgar Rice Burroughs, The film stars Alexander Skarsgård in the title role, and Samuel L. Jackson, Margot Robbie, Djimon Hounsou and Christoph Waltz. Plot After being shipwrecked, John Clayton, his wife Alice, and newborn son John Clayton III are stranded in a tree house in the jungle of the African Congo. His wife eventually dies of natural causes, and John is killed by Apes, leaving the baby alone. The child is taken in by a family of Apes: his mother whom he calls Kala and his brother whom he calls Akut. Given the name Tarzan, he is raised by them and adapts well, becoming a part of the jungle as if he were made for it. Later, he meets a woman, Jane Porter, and falls in love with her. Shortly after, Kala is killed by a young hunter who is part of another tribe. Tarzan kills him in retaliation, unaware that he was the son of a chief. As a result of the Berlin Conference, the Congo has been divided up between Belgium and the United Kingdom. The Belgian government is on the verge of bankruptcy, having gone into heavy debt to build a national railroad and other infrastructure. In response, King Leopold II of Belgium decides to extract the Congo's rich mineral deposits, sending his envoy Léon Rom to secure the fabled diamonds of Opar. An expedition led by him is ambushed and massacred, with only Rom surviving. A tribal leader, Chief Mbonga, offers him the diamonds in exchange for Tarzan. By the time the film begins, John Clayton III has returned to England as "Lord Greystoke". Through the British Prime Minister, he is invited by King Leopold to visit Boma and report on the development of the Congo by Belgium. An American envoy, George Washington Williams, urges John to go, as he knows that he is Tarzan. John initially declines the invitation. However, Williams suspects that the Belgians are enslaving the Congolese population, and persuades him to accept it in order to prove his suspicions. Jane is disappointed when John tells her that she cannot come on the trip due to losing their baby years ago. Eventually, he reconsiders and allows her to go with him. John, Jane, and Williams take their trip to the Congo. The trio encounters a tribe that knew John and Jane during their stay in the jungle. Having tracked them, Rom and his mercenaries attack the tribe's camp and tie up John and Jane, killing the tribe's leader in the process. They then escape with Jane and several of the tribe's members while leaving John behind. With the aid of the tribe's warriors, John and Williams intercepts a Belgian military train carrying captured slaves. They discover that Rom intends to use the diamonds to pay for a massive army to subdue the Congo and allow Belgium to mine its wealth for Leopold's benefit. Together with Wasimbu, an old friend of John's, Jane escapes Rom's boat. Meanwhile, John and Williams encounter a grown Akut, who is now the leader of the Apes. Aware that Akut considers him a deserter, John challenges him to a fight and loses. While attempting to recapture Jane, Rom's men open fire on the troop, killing several of them. Reconciling with Akut, John pursues Rom but is quickly cut off by Mbonga's tribe. He bests them in hand-to-hand combat and comes close to killing Mbonga when Williams arrives and convinces them to let him go free. Rom takes Jane and the diamonds to Boma, where he plans to take control of the army. Williams and Akut trigger a massive stampede of wildebeest, distracting the soldiers and allowing John to rescue Jane. With his boat sinking, Rom tries to kill John but ends up being eaten by crocodiles. Williams returns to England and presents the Prime Minister with evidence exposing the slave trade in the African Congo. One year later, John and Jane, having settled in Jane's father's old house, welcome their first child. Cast * Alexander Skarsgård as John Clayton/Tarzan * Rory J. Saper as Young Tarzan (18 Years) * Christian Stevens as Young Tarzan (5 Years) * Christoph Waltz as Leon Rom * Samuel L. Jackson as George Washington Williams * Margot Robbie as Jane Clayton * Sidney Ralitsoele as Wasimbu * Osy Ikhile as Kwete * Mens-Sana Tamakloe as Kolo * Antony Acheampong as Kanam * Edward Apeagyei as Kimanga * Ashley Byam as Kasai * Casper Crump as Major Kerckhover * Adam Ganne as German Force Publique * Aleksandar Mikic as Muscular Force Publique * Gary Cargill as Unruly Force Publique * Shaun Smith as Medieval Faced Mercenary * Ian Mercer as Freckled Force Publique * Laurence Spellman as South African Force Publique * Alex Ferns as Force Publique Officer * Roger Evans as Force Publique Officer * Clive Brunt as Senior Officer * Djimon Hounsou as Chief Mbonga * Charles Babalola as Kulonga * Yule Masiteng as Muviro * Mimi Ndiweni as Eshe * Faith Edwards as Older Kuba Woman * Matt Cross as Akut * Madeleine Worrall as Kala * William Wollen as Kerchak * Cédric Weber as French Engineer * Richard James-Neale as Jug Eared Soldier * Charlie Anson as Sergeant * Simon Russell Beale as Mr. Frum * John Hollingworth as Steward * Maxim De Villiers as Young Officer * Miles Jupp as The Valet * Teresa Churcher as Stern Maid * Jim Broadbent as Prime Minister * Christopher Benjamin as Lord Knutsford * Paul Hamilton as Lord Stanhope * Ben Chaplin as Captain Moulle * Faisal Mohammed as Huge Warrior * Genevieve O'Reilly as Tarzan's Mother * Hadley Fraser as Tarzan's Father * Augusts Dakteris as Tarzan Aerial Artist * Sophia Ramos as Singer * Caitlin McIntosh as Pigtails * Thomas Coghlan as Smallest/Little Boy (aged 10) * Amelia Mae Butler as Tiny/Young Girl (aged 9) * Jack Hammond as Bully/Big Boy (aged 11) * Oliver Lamb as Curious (Young) Boy * Matilda Hedley as Child (aged 10) * Luke Smith as Child in Greystoke Manor * John Harvey Wilson as Child in Greystoke Manor * Adam Scholes as Child in Greystoke Manor * Owen Walters as Child in Greystoke Manor * Orla McFarlane as Child in Greystoke Manor Production Home media Reception References Category:Movies